


One and the Same

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Kefka y Terra tienen que aliarse para acabar con una maldición común.





	One and the Same

Kefka abre los ojos lentamente en su enorme cama. El colchón está relleno de plumas de Chocobo Blanco y las sábanas son de la más fina seda de Doma. Se incorpora lentamente, cerrando los puñitos y estirando los brazos dejando salir un sonoro bostezo. Se despereza lentamente, peleando contra las ganas de volver a dormir y sale de la cama.

Como todas las mañanas se dirige a su mesa para curbrir su rostro de maquillaje y su piel de perfumes y aceites. Se sienta en su taburete, el cual nota algo más alto que de costumbre, y quien le devuelve la mirada al otro lado del espejo le enfurece tanto que destruye su mueble con una bola de fuego.

Aún con las rodillas temblando se dirige hacia su armario. "No puede ser", piensa. "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi." Con mano temblorosa abre la puerta del mismo, dos espejos de cuerpo entero le devuelven la temida imagen. El reflejo le mostraba una carita de ángel que no se correspondía con la suya. Una melena de color verde que caía por su espalda. El cuerpo de una joven cubierto por el camisón con el que había dormido la noche anterior. 

Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquel era el reflejo de Terra Brandford. 

Debía ser cosa de Leo, por supuesto. Siempre era cosa de Leo. Seguramente alguna conspiración para alejarle de su cargo como General, quizá lo hubiera hecho aquello para que le confundieran con la verdadera Terra y le arrestaran. Le daba igual. Se puso su ropa, correctamente recogida con alfileres para compensar la pérdida de altura, se maquilló como siempre y emprendió un paso firme hacia el despacho de su colega. 

Algunos guardias intentaron pararle de camino allí. No le tembló el pulso para fulminarlos con magia y pronto se dieron cuenta de que seguramente fuera mejor dejarlo en paz. Abrió las puertas del despacho de Leo, en uno de los cuarteles de la Capital del Imperio, con una patada llena de rabia.

-LEO, PERRO RABIOSO. BABUINO DESPIADADO. ASNO MALINTENCIONADO. SAL AQUÍ. SAL AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.

Leo apareció de detrás de la puerta del almacén. Su expresión confusa solo aumentó cuando comprobó el origen de aquellos improperios. Eran las palabras de Kefka, pero su fuente era una bien distinta.

-¿T-Terra...?

-NO ME... NO ME LLAMES TERRA.-Se acerca al general golpeando el suelo con sus botas de punta afilada. Extiende el dedo índice de su mano derecha y, poniendose de puntillas para ganar algo de altura, lo apoya en la barbilla de Leo.-DESHAZ ESTO INMEDIATAMENTE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VUELE LA CABEZA.

-Espera...-Con la facilidad que solo puede otorgar el haber lidiado con una amenaza así cientos de veces, aparta el dedo de su cara.-¿Kefka? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Que qué ha pasado? ¿TIENES EL VALOR... LAS AGALLAS... LAS PELOTAS (metaforicamente hablando, eunuco) DE PREGUNTARME QUE QUÉ ME HA PASADO? DEBERÍA PEDIR QUE TE ARRESTEN POR ALTA TRAICIÓN.

-Kefka... de verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Seguramente sea una anomalía causada por tu relación con Terra. Magia y todo eso. Y si te conozco bien, has entrado en pánico pensando que había sido cosa mía y has venido aquí con tus amenazas. ¿Me equivoco?

La frialdad y perspicacia desplegada por Leo sirven para enfriar a Kefka, que es incapaz de responder sin parecer un lunático delante de los soldados. Además hay cierta lógica en sus palabras, al menos eso parece.

-Está bien... estoy tranquilo. Confaré en ti, de momento. A fin de cuentas no es como si tú pudieses usar un conjuro de este nivel, ¿eh?

-Empiezas a ver más claramente. Esto no te va a hacer gracia, pero te sugiero que busques a Terra y el resto de los rebeldes. Casualmente he recibido reportes de dónde podrían estar. Lo he marcado en el mapa.

-Ya veo... Pero esto está a dos o tres jornadas en Armadura Magitek. No puedo pertirme perder tanto tiempo. Para entonces ya podrías haber dado un golpe de Estado y sustituirme por uno de tus perritos falderos.-La cabra siempre tiende al monte, dice el refrán. Leo suspira, agotado.

-Bueno, quizá haya otra manera...

De un salto, Kefka se monta al lomo del Chocobo, mientras una de sus criadas (se niega a permitir que sus soldados le vean en ese estado) ajusta las bridas de la silla a su nueva altura. Espolea al ave y da un par de vueltas al corral para acostumbrarse a la monta. El animal se porta bien y obedece a su amo, aunque está extrañado por la diferencia de peso respecto a la de otras ocasiones. 

-Bien, Leo. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero esta vez has tenido un par de ideas decentes. Dame ese mapa y lárgate de mi vista.

-Tan simpático como siempre. Bien, llevas raciones y giles por si el viaje se alarga, ¿verdad? Cielos, me preocupo demasiado, definitivamente es culpa de tu aspecto. 

-¿Te he dado permiso para hablar, bufón?-Le arranca el mapa de las manos y se despide de él con un arrogante movimiento de cabeza.-Volveré antes de que puedas echarme de menos.

Así, Kefka y su Chocobo embarcaron en un viaje hacia el Oeste que les llevaría todo el día hasta e lugar en el que los Rebeldes habían sido vistos por última vez. En un pequeño pueblo, cerca de la Gran Llanura, pudo obtener algo más de información. Resultaba bastant fácil cuando pareces una adorable jovencita en lugar del General más sanguinario del Imperio.

Según los habitantes del pueblecito, era cierto que los Rebeldes habían pernoctado en la posada local, pero que se habían ido con cierta prisa esa misma mañana. Hablaban de un ermitaño que habitaba una cueva en una montaña cercana. Kefka sabía que el Chocobo no podría llevarle hasta allí, pero no tenía otra alternativa, pues sus poderes habían sido sustituidos por los de Terra a lo largo de los días.

Un grupo de bandidos locales comentaba lastimeramente en una taberna que durante aquellas fechas habían intentado asaltar a una adolescente que viajaba sola, aparentemente dirigiendose al Monte Golgoth, pero que les había caido un rayo en el momento en el que desenfundaron sus armas. Aún tenían pesadillas con la risa que la joven había proferido al verlos chamuscados 

Terra había tenido un ataque de pánico el día que se encontró con su nuevo cuerpo. Incluso tuvo que demostar su identidad ante sus amigos, que legítimamente creían estar siendo atacados por Kefka en persona. Ahora charlaba con un anciano, un hombre que clamaba haber sufrido algo parecido en el pasado.

-Sí, verás, la magia es una energía muy poderosa. Muy podersa te digo. Sé que ese nergúmeno cuyo rostro ahora portas se ha empeñado en acabar con todos los espers. Sí se algo de esto, y no sé mucho, es muy probable que eso haya provocado una sintonía en vuestras frecuencias. No es que hayas cambiado de cuerpo, pero vuestra energía ahora es la misma y eso hace que se os perciba al revés.

-¿D-De verdad cree eso? ¿No es más probable que sea una artimaña del Imperio? ¿O del propio Kefka?

-Bueno, es lo que imagino. No creo que se pueda cambiar la fisiología de una persona así como así, no sin causar muchísimo dolor. Y no, el Imperio no gana nada con un doble de Kefka yendo de arriba abajo. Bastante tienen con el origianl. Pero es algo misterioso. Como sea, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema. Pero hay un inconveniente.

-Bueno, mientras haya esperanza... puedo hacer lo que sea, de verdad.

-Hm, nunca pensé que una entonación tan suave pudiera salir de la boca de Kefka Palazzo. Como sea, puede haber un remedio, pero es impensable realizarlo sin los dos transformados.

Una risa familiar reverberó por toda la cueva.

-Y como siempre una entrada triunfal. Caramba, Terra, que guapa te veo. Tal vez debería pedirte una cita antes de acabar contigo.-Se tapa la boca con la mano antes de soltar otra sonora carcajada.

-¡Kefka! ¿Como me has...?-Sacude la cabeza.-Tómate esto en serio por una vez, por favor. Podemos hacer una tregua temporal. Hasta que... volvamos a la normalidad.

-No es mi estilo, querida, ya lo sabes.-Intenta sentarse en el aire, olvidando que ha perdido esa habilidad, casi cayendo al suelo de bruces.-Pero tus amigos no deben andar muy lejos, ¿Verdad? Anciano, tu vida ahora mismo etá en peligro. Te sugiero que me digas ipso facto cual es esa teoría tuya.

-Definitivamente es el verdadero Kefka... Bien, como ya habreis visto esta montaña está rodeada por un espeso bosque. En el centro del mismo hay un manantial. Cuando a mi hija le sucedió algo parecido...

-¿Su hija?

-Así es. Se convirtió en un esper de la noche a la mañana, como vosotros. En fin, en ese manantial hay un hada. Y ese hada conoce un ritual que os devolverá a la normalidad.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-Terra se inclina ligeramente, con una sonrisa sincera. Kefka le golpea sonoramente en la nuca.

-¡NO TE ARRODILLES MIENTRAS ESTÉS EN MI CUERPO! Yo al tuyo le he tratado con respeto, podría haberte mutilado un brazo.

Terra rueda los ojos y sale de la cueva. Kefka le sigue, aún refunfuñando. 

Montados ambos en el Chocobo de Kefka, se introdujeron en el bosque. El manantial no fue dificil de encontrar y el hada, curiosa por la presencia de dos auras que no conocía, se presentó ante ellos.

-Vaya, vaya. Que pareja tan interesante.

-Corta el rollo, anciana.-Interrumpe Kefka.-¿Es que acaso no vas a preguntarme qué arco se me ha caido a tu lago? Es el de oro, te lo prometo.

-Kefka, por favor, tomatelo en serio. Verá, señora-El hada, ofendida, frunce el ceño.-... señorita. Mi compañero y yo... bueno, nuestros cuerpos se han cambiado, y hemos oído que usted puede ayudarnos.

-Así es, querido. O debería decir querida... es confuso, diré como me salga. Pero para ello debereis demostrarlo más difícil que hay...

-Habla claro si no quieres que te chamusque, ¿Estás pidiendo un soborno?

El hada frunce el ceño.

-Reconocería esa insolencia en cualquier lado. Debes ser el hombre que está acabando con los Espers. Y si no me equivoco, la joven es la hija de Maduin, ¿Verdad? Hija de Maduin, ¿que sientes al ver el rostro del hombre que ahora portas?

La tensión subió como la espuma. Ambos sabían cual era la respuesta, pero ni Terra quería decirlo ni Kefka sabía si podría soportar oírlo.

-Confianza. Eso es lo que se os está pidiendo. Kefka, has cometido crímenes imperdonables contra el mundo, considera esto como tu castigo. Terra, debes demostrar más humanidad que la de tu archienemigo. La debilidad para poner la propia vida en riesgo y la integridad para salvar a tu peor enemigo, eso es lo que se os exige a ambos.

Kefka aún no quería pronunciar palabra, tuvo que ser Terra la que interrogase al hada.

-Entonces, ¿Cual es la prueba?

-Kefka sumergirá la cabeza en mi manantial. Cuando esté a punto de ahogarse, deberás sacarla. Si muere, se niega o intenta sacar la cabeza por su propia mano, ambos quedareis cambiados para siempre. Solo hay una oportunidad, ¿De acuerdo?

Kefka, aún incapaz de hablar, se bajó del Chocobo y se metió en el manantial, caminado hasta el centro hasta que el agua le cubrió la cintura. Inspiró profundamente y sumergió la cabeza dentro. Los segundos le parecieron horas. Al principio fue fácil, pero pronto le empezaron a quemar los pulmones. Sentía la tentación de sacar la cabeza y gritar, pero eso supondría su derrota.

Su derrota.

Ahora lo entendía, acababa de ser engañado. Terra no tenía ningún motivo para devolverle su cuerpo, solo tendría que hacerle cometer suicidio y volver al Imperio, clamando ser él. Nadie sabría lo que habría pasado y destruirían todo lo que había hecho desde dentro. No podía permitir eso, iba a sacar la cabeza y a matar a Terra.

Un segundo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, Terra le sacó. Con un destello de luz, ambos magos habían vuelto a su verdadero aspecto.

-Vaya... vaya, así que crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿Eh, Terra?

-No. Sé que soy mejor que tú.

-Pft. Puede. Pero sigo cabreado con esa vieja de mierda.-Coloca la yema del dedo corazón apoyada en la del pulgar.-No es personal, solo no me gusta tu cara. ¡PIRO!

-¡DISPEL!

El conjuro fue anulado antes de salir. Kefka volvió a colocar los dedos en posición.

-ELECTR-

-DISPEL

Kefa bufa y repite el movimiento.

-HIE...

-DISPEL

-¿SE PUEDE SABER CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? TENEMOS UNA TREGUA

-¡Kefka! No pienso dejar que hagas daño a esta pobre mujer. Vuelve a tu casa. Me encargaré de ti cuando sea el momento.

-Niñata insolente... Tu muerte iba a ser rápida, pero puedes olvidarte de eso.

La carcajada de Kefka pareció quedare flotando en el aire incluso después de que se hubiera teletransportado.


End file.
